Harry Potter
' Harry Potter' is the protagonist of the Harry Potter book/movie series. He is the orphaned son of late James and late Lily Potter. When he was a baby, an evil dark wizard called Lord Voldemort came to his home at Godric's Hollow to try to kill him, only to succeed in killing his parents. The dark wizard's attempt to kill the infant failed when Lily's loving sacrifice protected the child from the terrible killing curse. He was taken from the home by Rubeus Hagrid and delivered to a muggle home at Number 4 Privet Drive where his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley Dursley lived and treated him badly like a servant and considered a freak. On a trip to the zoo on his cousin's birthday, he is seen talking to a Burmese snake, without knowing that he has magical abilities, which accidentally causes the glass cage to disappear and trap Dudley inside the cage and set the snake free, unintentionally causing a panic at the zoo. As a result, he was banished to the cupboard by Uncle Vernon. On his 11th birthday, he discovered that he was a wizard and he was whisked away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was put into Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat. He also receives a beautiful snowy white owl named Hedwig as a birthday present from a Hagrid. For his first Christmas at Hogwarts, he inherits his late father's invisibility cloak, which he uses to sneak around the halls and into the library at night. During his first Quidditch Match, Harry's Nimbus 2000 broom is jinxed and he can barely steer the broom. Hermione sees this and casts a fire spell on Severus Snape's cape, whom she believes is the culprit. He, Hermione and Ron, along with his arch-rival Draco Malfoy are escorted to Minerva McGonnagle's office after being caught out of bed and at the astronomy tower by Argus Filch. As punishment, they are each given detention and they each lose 50 house points from their respective house. Soon, Harry Potter arrives at the chamber, where he confronts his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, and realizes the whole truth: Quinius Quirrell was the suspect behind the robbery at the Gringotts Bank and the attempted theft of the Philosopher's Stone! Also, Quinius had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. In his second year, Harry disregards Dobby's warning not to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect him from horrible things and disasters, as he refuses to believe him. When Dobby uses magic to drop the pudding on Mrs. Mason, leaving Harry to take the blame for it, Uncle Vernon locks the young wizard in his room and places bars over his window. Fortunately, Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George arrive in their father's Flying Angilna to rescue him and whisk him off to The Burrow where the Weasleys live. Harry and Ron ended up missing the Hogwarts Express train due to the portal to 9 3/4 being sealed by Dobby, so Ron took his father's Flying Angilna car to take himself and Harry to Hogwarts, but ended up crashing the car right into the Whomping Willow. As a result, they were confronted by Severus Snape who scolds the boys for what happened. At breakfast the next day, Ron receives a Howler from his mother who is absolutely disgusted and furious for what he has done but also congratulates Ginny for making Gryffindor. Harry discovers that he can speak Parseltongue, a special and unique snake language during a duel against Draco Malfoy at a Duel Club. Strange things happen at Howarts: many students are found petrified by an unknown creature from the Chamber of Secrets, mysterious threatening messages are written on the walls in red, Ron's younger sister Ginny gone missing...soon he meets a ghost of a deceased Ravenclaw Mudblood student named Moaning Myrtle in the girls' bathroom, who died 50 years ago. In his third year, he runs away from the Dursleys after accidentally blowing up his Marjorie Dursley when he loses control of his temper and his magic after she insults his dead parents in front of him during dinner. He also learns that a dangerous convict has escaped from Azkaban prison. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he is viciously attacked by the Dementors In his fourth year, despite being underage, he was mysteriously put in the Triwizard Cup Tournament along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krumm and Fleur Delacour. Voice Actors: # Daniel Radcliffe - English # Jonasz Tołopiło - Polish # Kenshō Ono - Japanese # Caio Cesar - Brazilian # Tim Schwatzmeier - German # Trevor Reekets - Dutch # Alessio Puccio - Italian # Axel Amigo - Spanish # Samuel Harjanne - Finnish # Claudio Veláquez - Spanish (Latin American) # Nico Sablik - German He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (???) He is a Pokemon trainer He played Humphrey in Alpha and Omega (Fiction Style) He is a wolf He played Humphrey in Alpha and Omega (Fiction Style) Harry Potter played Michael Banks in Wendy Poppins Portrayals: *He is played by Richard Tyler in Richard Tyler and the Sorcerer's Stone *He is played by Dale *He is played by Bart Simpson *He is played by Danny Fenton *He is played by Ben Tennyson *He is played by Sherman Peabody *He is played by Mowgli in Mowgli Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *He is played by Ash Ketchum *He is played by Tyler Porter *He is played by Simba *He is played by Kit Cloudkicker *He is played by Littlefoot *He is played by Bambi *He is played by Tom Clarke *He is played by Doug Funnie *He is played by Kid Son Goku *He is played by Chicken Little *He is played by Hiro Hamada *He is played by Chip (Cubix: Robots For Everyone) in Chip Potter and The Scientist's Solex *He is played by Fanboy in Fanboy Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets *He is played by Numbuh 1 in Nigel Potter and The Prisoner of Hollow Bastion, Nigel Potter and The Goblet Of Fire, Nigel Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix *He is played by Thomas the Tank Engine in Thomas Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Thomas Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Thomas Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Thomas Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Thomas Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Thomas Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Thomas Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Thomas Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. *He is played by Percy Jackson in Percy Jackson and the Sorcerer's Stone,Percy Jackson and the Chamber of Secrets,Percy Jackson and Prisoner of Azkaban,Percy Jackson and the Goblet of Fire,Percy Jackson and the Order of the Phoenix,Percy Jackson and the Half-Blood Prince,Percy Jackson and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Percy Jackson and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Gallery: Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg Harry Potter taking a bath.gif Harry Potter wrapped in Nagini's coils.jpeg|Harry wrapped in Nagini the snake's coils Dobby protecting Harry Potter from Lucius Malfoy.jpeg|Dobby protecting Harry Potter from Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter underneath the invisibility cloak.jpeg Harry Potter: my body is gone!.jpeg|Harry Potter inherits an invisibility cloak from his late father Harry Potter discovers that he is a wizard.jpeg|I am a what? Harry in the chamber of secrets.jpeg I am ready to die. Harry Potter.gif Harry Potter possessed.jpeg|Harry Potter possessed You'll stay with me?/always/until the end/Harry potter/Lily p./Sirius black .gif Harry Potter pajamas.jpeg Why not? Anyway it doesn't matter—Sirius won't care if it's unusual, he'll come back, I know he will/Harry Potter.gif Lumos...Harry potter .jpeg HpOotP - angry.jpeg Baby Harry potter.jpeg Harry kisses Cho.jpeg|Harry Potter kisses Cho Chang Harry Potter and his mother's loving protection.gif Harry Potter all wrapped up.jpeg Harry Potter heroic mourn.jpeg|Harry crying over Cedric Diggory's death Harry Potter.jpg Harry-potter-and-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-86.png Harry James Potter34.jpg Harry Ron Myrtle Warren.jpg A Very Potter Musical poster.jpeg|A very potter Musical (Harry in the middle) A Very Potter Sequel poster.jpeg IMG_20181103_003531.jpg Category:Orphans Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Chosen Ones Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Wizards Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Characters with a tragic past Category:Students Category:Heroes with a bad temper Category:Godchildren Category:Nephews Category:Unwanted Relatives Category:Abused Children Category:Cousins Category:Sons Category:Godsons Category:Friends Category:Rivals Category:Children Category:Characters with a special ability Category:Loses Temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Brave Charaters Category:Wise Characters Category:Comedians Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Students Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:British Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters